


Déjate querer y dejaré que me quieras

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustia con final feliz, Even is 27, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isak is 20, M/M, Suicide Attempt, enamoramiento, historia de amor, historias reales, mencion sexo gay, mencion sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even quiere acabar con su vida dado que ya no ve un futuro delante de él, pero entonces le salva la vida a un muchacho de 20 años y comienza a darse cuenta que la vida le trae preparadas más de una sorpresa.Isak y Even se salva la vida mutuamente y se pelean hasta que se enamoran.





	Déjate querer y dejaré que me quieras

La hermosa primavera estaba a punto de acabar, él calor había aumentado hacía dos semanas atrás y las flores estaban abiertas ante la luz del sol. Cualquier persona en su lugar disfrutaría del aire puro que estaba comenzando a sentir, están en Noruega, uno de los países con economía más estable, buena gente, hermosos paisajes e increíbles ciudades limpias. Pero ese no es el caso de Even Bech Næsheim, de veintisiete años.   
Llevaba al menos veinte minutos sentado en el banco de la estación principal del tranvía, no esperaba tomárselo, en realidad habían pasado al menos cuatro tranvías desde que se sentó allí y no se tomó ninguno de ellos, porque Even no quería ir a ningún lado y a la vez quería ir a todos lados.  
Sus labios secos fueron remojados por su lengua y su mirada se posó en el frasco con pastillas dentro. La etiqueta era clara: 'Cianuro', letal para cualquiera que la consuma, solo bastaba una simple capsula para el desayuno y antes de llegar al almuerzo estaría rígido, dado a su dosis altamente letal. Tragó de su propia saliva y suspiró profundamente. Necesitaba hacerlo, quería hacerlo, debía tomar esa decisión porque fue demasiado cobarde hacía unos años atrás cuando puso un revolver en su boca pero el tiro nunca acertó, tal vez por miedo o tal vez fue porque su madre entró al cuarto antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento, sospechaban, Even lo sabía.

A sus veintisiete años, Even estaba empezando los trámites de divorcio con su ex esposa Sonja Haraldsen, con quien estuvo dos años casado y cinco de novio. Sonja había sido su cable a tierra la mayor parte de su vida, quien estuvo allí para apoyarlo luego de su intento de suicidio hace cuatro años, quien lo abrazó cuando salía de la clínica de enfermedades mentales y lo contuvo cuando estaba con su angustiante depresión, porque Even también era bipolar, Even estaba enfermo física y mentalmente de algo que no tenía cura.   
Even tenía dos padres maravillosos: Sigrid y Jan, pero sabía que la vida no había sido fácil tampoco para ellos y tener un hijo con una enfermedad mental tan severa había de cierta forma arruinado su matrimonio, porque Even es un romántico empedernido y un rey del drama.

Sus ojos aun están en un tono rojizo por haber llorado durante cinco minutos desde que se sentó, pero ya las lágrimas se secaron y necesita incorporarse de ese asiento al que echó raíces y caminar hacia su casa que estaba a unas seis cuadras de allí.   
Se impulsó hacia arriba, sintió la necesitad de colocar un cigarro en sus labios secos, pero él tiene prohibido fumar. No le importaría, porque se quiere matar, en definitiva es lo que menos daño le puede hacer por ahora, ya que tiene el cianuro en la mano aun, pero prefiere no hacerlo, no fumar, porque su madre estaría decepcionada de él.   
Arrastró sus pies por el concreto del piso y miró por la rambla donde caminaba el hermoso paisaje aun frío, con el agua menearse de un lado al otro hasta desembocar en lo que es un pequeño muelle público. El muelle se llama 'La caía del suicida' y es muy famoso por ser la fuente número uno de suicidios adolescentes en el lugar. Even había pensado en tirarse allí, porque es alto y hay rocas al final, filosas, que pueden partirte el cráneo si caes con suficiente velocidad. Pero piensa que el desorden que dejaría no debe afectar a los ciudadanos, pues tomarían agua contaminada de su sangre al menos durante un mes hasta que alguien lo encuentre allí, pero hay otros que no pueden pensar en los demás, porque claramente ni siquiera piensan en ellos.   
Por eso, mientras Even se desplazó al muelle del suicida, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con lo que era una pequeña mancha al final, justo en el puente. Even se detiene un momento, sabe que ese muelle ha sido clausurado y muy poca gente tiene acceso a él, porque es de suicidas y la gente va allí a matarse, pero de alguna forma esa 'mancha' logró pasar por los controles o tal vez al alcalde de la ciudad le importa una mierda los putos suicidas y decidió dejar de invertir en esos controles de mierda.

Entonces comienzó a avanzar más rápido y la mancha va tomando forma a medida que se acercó, los ojos azules de Even no se apartarón de esa persona que siente debe tener un aura muy triste, como el llanto de las ballenas. Está más cerca, casi puede tocarlo con los dedos cuando llegó al comienzo del muelle, hay una cinta de clausura rota en el suelo y marcas de zapatillas. Even las siguió con la mirada y levantó la vista para ver a un chico joven parado en la punta, dispuesto.

Nunca sintió algo así antes, era como si su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y cayera al suelo mientras pasa sus ojos por la espalda pequeña y los cabellos rubios enrulados. Even no sabe quién es, simplemente un extraño que intenta partir de este mundo, que no quiere seguir sufriendo el dolor que te impone la sociedad y medita si esta es la mejor opción, pero parece más seguro cuando extiende sus brazos y está dispuesto a caer. Even es largo, eso lo ayuda a llegar al chico en cuestión de segundos y sus brazos le rodean en un fuerte abrazo. Es cálido, es pequeño a comparación suyo y su nariz se apoyó en el cuero cabelludo. Se siente tan bien, tan cálido, tan suave, tan dulce, que Even le gustaría dormir así el resto de su vida, pero la realidad se impone nuevamente y es empujado por el joven que tiene mucha fuerza para su edad y talla. Even lo miró, solo un segundo. El niño es joven y está llorando de pena, no hizo falta que hable, él ya sabe todo lo que le ocurrió con ver los hermosos ojos verdes brillantes y las gotas de lágrimas saladas. Tiene la cara mojada, no del agua, sino de su llanto, los ojos tan rojos como Even los trae e hipea ante cada respiración, cargando con una angustia que le arrastra el corazón por las calles de Oslo.

—¿Qué hiciste? —su voz es tan joven como su rostro, Even tembló suavemente y dio un paso hacia atrás, ahora los dos están en resguardo un poco más lejos de la punta del muelle.

—No sirve de nada morir inútilmente —intentó hablar, pero se trabó en varios momentos hasta que logró decir la frase completa, el niño lo empujó, haciendo que su frasco callera de su mano y ruede por el piso hasta chocar con las zapatillas del más joven.

Se miraron solo unos segundos hasta que el niño bajó su cuerpo y con sus largos dedos tomó el frasco para leer. 'Cianuro'. Lo notó en sus ojos, lo puede predecir. _'¿Por qué mierda me ayudas si tú también quieres morir?'_, no hizo falta que el niño hable, porque lo decía todo con su mirada, con sus ojos verdes, lo decía todo. El niño del que no sabe el nombre, giró sobre sus talones y alzó el frasco sobre su cabeza para arrojarlo, cosa que hizo a Even alertarse e ir por él, pero no llegó, el niño arrojó el frasco al mar, de cierta manera diciendo: "Si yo no moriré, tú tampoco lo harás" y haciendo que la botellita de vidrio se quiebre contra las sólidas rocas debajo del muelle. Even igual está encima de él forcejeando y el niño lo empujó lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo caer en el muelle y que se desprenda de su dedo el anillo flojo que llevaba puesto y con el que había jugado todo el día a sacarse y ponerse.

—No te metas con mi muerte, imbécil —gritó el niño, sus ojos estaban aun más rabiosos que hacía minutos—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas mierdas cuando ni tu las crees? —señaló el mar, donde anteriormente había caído el frasco.

Él tiene razón. Dándole clases de vida, moral y demás mierdas cuando minutos antes estaba pensando en las maneras de terminar su vida. Even no sabe que responder, el niño está furioso frente a él y aun continua llorando y ahogándose en su llanto. La gente que pasa piensa que es una típica pelea de pareja y no dice nada, no se mete, claro, ninguno de ellos sabe que son dos estúpidos suicidas que se han salvado mutuamente de la muerte más horrible y dolorosa, no lo saben, piensan que lo hacen pero no. Even respiró y con sus manos se apoyó en las tablas del muelle impulsándose hacia arriba, se acomodó el cabello enmarañado —ya lo traía así, no fue producto de la pelea sino más bien de los días sin dormir y la angustia emocional— y se dio la vuelta para caminar fuera del muelle. Even ya no quiere mirar al joven, no quiere seguir hablando y prefiere volver a la soledad de su casa donde su perro lo está esperando moviéndole la cola. Even quiere volver a su espacio vacío, donde no hay nada que compartir y nadie con quien hacerlo.

—¡Oye! —la voz enojada del niño siguió y los pasos se hicieron más fuertes en la madera—. ¡Oye, idiota! —exclamó, pero Even no volteó hasta salir completamente del muelle, fue en ese lugar donde giró su cabeza para ver al niño parado a unos metros de allí, por lo menos dos—. Esto es tuyo —el niño estiró su mano y la abrió para mostrar el anillo que se le había caído a Even.

Él pestañeó rápidamente, miró su mano izquierda y notó que le faltaba. Se acercó a la altura del más joven y lo tomó suavemente con sus dedos, mirando el grabado dentro del anillo: Even & Sonja.   
Tenía el juego, uno lo usaba y el otro Sonja se lo había dado el día que dejó la casa. No sabía por qué aun lo conservaba, quería arrojarlo al mar al igual que el puto frasco de píldoras de cianuro, quería alejarlo en lo más profundo de su inconsciente y nunca soltarlo, porque dolía.

Even miró por segunda vez los ojos llorosos y lentamente depositó el anillo nuevamente en su mano.

—Te lo regalo —indicó y giró sobre sus talones para irse. El chico pareció un poco consternado o tal vez era un maldito mocoso obstinado, pero siguió los pasos de Even hasta el final del puente.

—¿Por qué, Even? —Even se detuvo, quedó un momento así y giró nuevamente—. Bueno, espero que tu nombre no sea Sonja.

—No, no, sí es Even —murmuró y recordó que el anillo tenía grabado su nombre, por lo que suspiró relajado, al menos no era una de esas personas acosadoras que de repente tenían más información de él que él mismo—. ¿Y tú....?

—Isak —susurró y mordió su labio inferior, Even vio este gesto como algo característico del muchacho o que estaba conteniendo de decir algo, Even asintió y volvió a girar para seguir caminando—. ¿Quieres....? —se detuvo, Even también lo hizo—. ¿Quieres tomar algo conmigo? Yo pago.

Probablemente si hoy a la mañana alguien le hubiera dicho que el día que intentaría suicidarse salvaría a un niño del suicidio, pelearía con él y terminarían tomando café en kaffebreinneret, probablemente lo habría tratado de loco o idiota, pero allí estaban, sentados en la mesa del fondo uno frente al otro, bastante incómodos por la situación pero algo relajados por no tener que hablar mucho. Even ve que el joven sacó de su mochila unos billetes doblados e intenta plancharlos con sus manos, arqueó la ceja, ese niño no iba a poder pagar los dos café.

—Oye, no te preocupes, pagaré la cuenta.

—¡No, no, no! Yo te invité, sería desagradable no pagar —musitó y de sus bolsillos sacó unas monedas.

—No, en serio, no es nada. Pero si sientes que tu honor sería manchado, puedes pagar tu parte y yo la mía ¿de acuerdo? —el niño bufó, como todo niño, pero aceptó al fin y al cabo.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos momentos, Even trataba de hacer un especie de flor con la servilleta de papel que estaba a un costado de la mesa e Isak miraba hacia los costados, tratando que la incomodidad fuera menos. ¿En qué pensaban? Dos extraños que en nada se conocían tomando un café porque se salvaron la vida de forma mutua y probablemente sin quererlo. No había nada que hablar, no había nada en común salvo la muerte y hablar de la muerte es un tema tabú, pero el silencio comenzó a ser agotador al igual que la tensión entre ellos.

—Y —susurró el más joven, Even levantó la vista por primera vez en cinco minutos—. ¿Even qué?

—Even Bech Næsheim —musitó, estaba en la obligación de preguntar al otro chico **_¿y tú?_** pero a Even no podía importarle menos, aun así, trató de ser amable—. ¿Y tú eres Isak....?

—Valtersen —susurró y sus mejillas se ponen ligeramente rosas, Even sintió que ese gesto es el más lindo que haya visto en toda su vida y su interés hacia el chico pasó de cero a cien en solo unos segundos—. Te-tengo veinte años.

—Veintisiete —soltó Even, así que Isak era unos siete años menor que él, eso puede ser bastante extraño, pero los dos estaban en sus veinte y podían tener cosas en común si las buscaban.

Sus bebidas y postres llegaron luego de eso. Even puso un sobre de azúcar a su té, el postre era demasiado dulce para agregarle más azúcar al té. Isak había pedido una chocolatada —es tan niño que a Even le duele— y durante la fracción de segundos en los que levantó el brazo para mezclar un poco el chocolate, Even notó unas marcas de cortadas en sus brazos casi en el mismo lugar que Even traía las suyas, tiene que mirarlas nuevamente para darse cuenta que son las mismas y levantó los ojos para observarlo, él no se ha dado cuenta aun y Even lo agradece.

—¿Por qué intentaste.....? —empezó, se detuvo cuando los ojos verdes lo miraron directamente—. ¿Por qué....? Eres tan joven.

—Tú también lo eres y querías morirte con cianuro —punto a favor de Isak, pero eso no responde la pregunta de Even.

—De acuerdo, soy lo peor por hablar de vida cuando me quise suicidar, pero ¿por qué? —Isak separó sus labios un segundo e hizo un sonido húmedo, no se sentía realmente cómodo hablando de ese tema ¿quién se sentiría cómodo?

—Bueno.... —se relamió los labios—. Es una historia larga.

—Tienes todo mi tiempo —por primera vez en el día, del rostro de Even se vio una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por Isak—. Pero habla cuando te sientas listo. De un moribundo a otro.

—Bien yo... —carraspeó y bebió un poco su chocolatada—. Soy gay.

—¿Hm? —Even se sorprendió, esto no fue bien visto por Isak.

—¿Es un impedimento para que nosotros....?

—¡No, no, no! Claro que no —señaló—. Es que, pensé que....no sé, pensé otra cosa...pero sigue.

—Bien —mordió nuevamente su labio inferior y continuó—. Mis padres están locos, no sé, piensan que estoy poseído por el demonio o algo así, en realidad, cuando salí del armario a los catorce, ellos se volvieron completamente locos. Me llevaron a muchos psiquiatras que hacían estudios en mi, para "sacarme lo homosexual", recibí algunos..... —se detuvo para tragar—. Electroshocks.

—Dios... —soltó Even.

—Así fue durante todo el colegio y ellos, decían que dios me iba a poner por el buen camino. Cada vez que veían alguna cosa que consideraban 'amanerada' o 'de maricon' me golpeaban. He llegado a tener moretones por todo mi cuerpo —Isak se detuvo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y sus ojos se empañaron, tapó su rostro con las manos dejando libre la boca—. Mis....mis compañeros, todos eran muy religiosos, la escu-escuela era muy religiosa y ellos comenzaban a golpearme, gritarme, decirme maricón, fue una tortura. Cuando estaba en....cu-cuando estaba en la escuela ellos me golpeaban y cuando vo-volvía a casa me golpeaban y yo no yo no podía, no podía.

—Entiendo —musitó Even y los dedos del mayor comenzaron a acercarse hacia el brazo del más joven—. No puedo decir que comprendo por qué no lo he pasado, pero te entiendo.

—Yo no...no podía Even, te juro que no —la angustia se apoderó de sus sollozos y su cuerpo tembló, Even quería hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor, era tan joven y parecía tan confundido, como un niño que no encuentra la salida de un laberinto y quiere que su madre lo abrace. Pero Even no sabe si abrazarlo, no sabe si Isak quiere ser abrazado—. Estaba tan inseguro, tan inseguro, que nunca he dado un beso, nunca he hecho nada con nadie, nunca fui tocado o abrazado. Mi mejor amigo, el único que me entendía cu-cuando yo salí, él se fue a vivir a Bergen al poco tiempo y yo...me....me quede tan solo —musitó y empezó a respirar más lentamente, intentando mantenerse. Even alcanzó el brazo y lo tomo muy suavemente para bajarlo y así con su otra mano acariciar el dorso.

—Está bien, shhh, no tienes que seguir hablando Isak —Even cerró los ojos mientras sintió como la respiración de Isak se nivelaba lentamente.

—Lo siento... —soltó antes de relajarse por las caricias en sus manos, ahora se sentía mucho mejor y eso Even lo percibió—. Perdón, debería preguntarte yo también.

—No, está bien, no quiero cargarte.

—En serio, está bien, yo...yo me sentiré mejor sabiendo que alguien más comparte todo esto.

Even lo pensó, le pidió a Isak que tome algo y coma antes que él comenzara a hablar, estaba intentando repasar su vida en unos segundos y cuando vio que Isak ya estaba más tranquilo, respiró profundo.

—Fui diagnosticado con trastorno bipolar a los quince años —susurró y relamió sus labios, en la mirada de Isak no había ninguna diferencia a pesar de dicha enfermedad—. Yo pensé que las cosas serían fáciles pero no, la medicación hace que cosas que antes pensaba que podía controlar ya no las controlo. Cuando estoy maníaco no puedo, todo se eleva a la quinta potencia y cuando estoy deprimido, siento que caigo en un foso profundo y no puedo ver la luz. Las medicinas ayudaban, pero aun así arruinaba todo, mis amigos, mi familia, mi esposa, la gente que amo.

—¿Sonja? —preguntó Isak, Even levanto la mirada y notó que Isak tenía en sus dedos el anillo de matrimonio de Sonja y él, ese anillo que Even le había regalado sin pensar—. ¿Ella es tu esposa, no?

—Sí —tragó duro—. Ella me cuidó muchos años y simplemente se cansó, las cosas no estaban yendo bien, perdí mucho dinero en un episodio maniático con mierdas que no funcionaron. Nunca terminé la secundaria porque la abandoné y cuando quise tener nuevos proyectos en mi vida todo se derrumbó. Mi familia se separó, mi esposa y yo nos divorciamos, no tengo trabajo ni dinero, me siento tan solo la mayor parte del tiempo, no tengo amigos, no tengo nada, estoy vacio —bajó la mirada—. Tal vez mi historia no es tan trágica como la tuya, pero siento que no puedo seguir respirando, que soy mierda que cayó en este mundo y solo desperdicia el oxigeno de otros, siento que no merezco el amor ni ser amado, que todo debe terminar para que mi cuerpo sea abono para las plantas y creo que ni así podré servir, con tanta mierda que tengo en el cuerpo dudo que lo sea —los ojos de Isak nunca dejaron de observarlo y sus manos seguían unidas desde que Even la tomó hacia minutos antes—. Yo experimenté con drogas y caí, siempre caí, caí, volví a caer. No merezco la piedad de na-nadie... —su voz comenzó a desquebrajarse y Even sintió que el agarre de Isak se hizo más fuerte—. Yo no puedo....no puedo pensar que alguien pueda quererme, amarme.

—Debes dejarte querer —susurró Isak, Even levantó la mirada, sus ojos aun tiene lágrimas.

—Dejarme querer....que fácil suena.

—Suena fácil....

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Isak salió de su departamento —si se puede llamar así a un cuarto con una mesa, una cama, el baño y una pequeña cocina, todo en un ambiente—, cerró con llave la puerta y bajó los dos pisos por las escaleras, el ascensor está roto. Trajo la mochila consigo, él estudia en la universidad biofísica y a la tarde trabaja en un mcdonalds del centro para cubrir sus gastos universitarios y de vivienda. Se dirigió hacia su casilla de correos, normalmente hay cuentas a pagar y nada más, su cumpleaños fue ayer y su familia no se dignó en mandarle una tarjeta. Había perdido comunicación con ellos y la última vez que los había llamado para desearles feliz navidad el año pasado, le insultaron por su condición sexual y le dijeron que debía ser curado de la mierda en su interior. Isak le gustaría que alguna mierda esté en su interior, porque al menos sabría que está mal producto de algo, pero no hay nada allí.

Casillero 250, el suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron al notar una flor pegada con cinta. Es una rosa blanca. Isak sintió que sus ojos están mojados, malditas lágrimas que salen por una puta flor, pero no puede evitar sentirse feliz y aunque por un segundo su mente juega consigo pensando: **_"Tal vez se equivocaron de casillero"_**, al ver la pequeña nota junto a la flor llena de garabatos, siente que es enteramente para él.

**"Para el ser más hermoso. No sabía que ayer era tu cumpleaños.**  
¡Feliz veinte años, Isak!  
Ten un hermoso día.  
Even  
21.06"

Isak lloró, la felicidad se mezcla y angustia, probablemente. Apretó la flor contra su pecho y trató de recordar cómo es que Even sabía donde vivía. Vino entonces de golpe, como un puñetazo. Él lo acompañó hasta el complejo de departamentos el día anterior e Isak le comentó que vivía en el piso 2, departamento 250, por si alguna vez quería venir a charlar. Even se fue y no pasó nada más. Pero ¿cómo sabía que cumplía años ayer?

Isak revisó sus redes sociales y notó que tenía una solicitud de amistad de Even y que su cumpleaños estaba en público, por lo que unió los cabos.

Su día fue un poco mejor. Cada vez que sentía que todo iba a acabar, miraba la flor blanca en su mochila y pensaba en Even, pensaba ¿en qué estaría haciendo? Y poco a poco su corazón se llenaba de un hermoso sentimiento de afecto y cariño. Que lindo se siente sentirse amado.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó una de sus compañeras cuando señaló la rosa que sobresalía. Isak se ruborizó un poco.

—De un amigo.

—¿Sabes el significado de las flores? —comentó la chica, Isak negó—. Esa es una rosa blanca, lo cual simboliza romanticismo, pureza de sentimientos, dulzura, inocencia y fidelidad. Yo creo que la persona que te lo regaló, pensó muy bien en qué regalarte, Isak.

La sonrisa de Isak se ensanchó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos brillaron un poco más.

Al día siguiente, Isak salió de su casa a las 10 de la mañana. No tenía universidad y durante la tarde trabajaba, pero podía regodearse un poco y respirar el aire puro. Sin quererlo o tal vez queriéndolo mucho, Isak pasó nuevamente por su correo, tal vez albergando una esperanza de adolescente. Mientras bajaba pensaba que como anteayer fue su cumpleaños, la rosa del día anterior fue solo un detalle y tener ilusiones de algo más solo haría que su corazón se marchite más.   
Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando llegado al correo notó dos girasoles pegados allí con más cinta. Inmediatamente tomó su celular para escribir: "Significado de las flores, girasol" y mientras esperó tiró de las plantas para arrancarlas y ver otro papel pegado en ellas.

**"Ten un hermoso día Isak.**  
-Even  
23.06"

_"Significado de las flores.  
Girasol: "Sos mi sol". Poder, fuerza, el seguimiento de las metas"_

—¿Sos mi sol? —Isak sonrió y se aferró a esas hermosas plantas. No podía esperar más, Isak quería ver a Even, pero no sabía donde vivía, no sabía que hacía. Intentó entrar a su facebook, pero era uno creado solamente para ser su amigo, no tenía foto ni tampoco información. Abrió un chat con él y comenzó a escribir.

**Yo**: Hola, Even. Gracias por las flores ¿puedo verte hoy?

Y esperó, esperó allí en la puerta. Tardó solamente unos cinco minutos en responder.

**Even**: Hola Isak, estoy en el parque con Tommy, si quieres puedes pasar por aquí.

Isak inmediatamente fue por él y conoció a la mascota de Even: Tommy, un cachorro de golden retriever muy jugueton. Even e Isak comenzaron así, muy lentamente, paseando al perro y caminando juntos de regreso al trabajo. Se sentía bien la compañía e Isak todas las mañanas recibía una flor diferente o en algunas ocasiones dos. Él le decía a Even que no tenía que gastar dinero en él, pero Even quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle lo que nadie le había demostrado nunca en su vida.  
Así estuvieron al menos dos meses hasta que una noche, mientras caminaban por el muelle —la ironía no tiene fin— Even se detuvo para mirar las estrellas y la luna enorme y redonda frente a ellos. Giró la cabeza y con la luz de la luna pudo notar esos hermosos ojos brillantes, los de Isak, los que Isak le mostraba.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó.

—Dios, pensé que nunca lo dirías —e Isak lo tomó del cuello y recibió el beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Escucha —musitó Even un poco nervioso—. Isak, si no quieres, yo te juro que no, yo....me masturbaré, no te preocupes.

—No Even, no funciona así —una de las piernas de Isak estaba encima de la pierna de Even, ambos miraban una película cuando los besos subieron de tono y la polla de Even reaccionó.

Llevaban unos tres meses saliendo e Isak no era imbécil, él sabía que Even estaba esperando el momento, que estaba caliente y que quería estar con Isak. Se había firmado el divorcio definitivo hacia unos días, pero aun los papeles estaban en revisión, lo que no significaba que el cuerpo de Even pudiera aguantar tanto tiempo sin sexo, al menos había pasado seis meses desde la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales e Isak tenía mucho miedo como para aceptar.

—En serio, Isak, no tienes que hacer....aaagh —Even apretó sus puños cuando sintió la lengua de Isak en su polla dura, mierda, eso fue duro, nunca pensó que Isak se atrevería a eso en poco tiempo.

—¿No confías en mi? —cuestionó Isak, Even suspiró y asintió.

—Si confío en ti, bebé. Pero, no quiero obligarte a hacer nada ¿entiendes?

—No me obligas, yo quiero —musitó metiéndose el pene de Even en la boca. El mayor tiró la cabeza hacia atrás.

El sexo siempre es genial, pero es más genial cuando lo haces con alguien que amas, que deseas intensamente como lo hace con Isak. Recién nota cuando Isak está encima suyo penetrándose a sí mismo, el helado anillo en su hombro que mantiene Isak en sus dedos, él tiene ese anillo que le regaló el primer día desde justamente ese momento, aun tiene grabado el nombre de Sonja a pesar que Even le dijo muchas veces de cambiarlo por Isak, pero este se negó, quiere que el anillo se mantenga tal cual.   
Ellos hacen el amor por primera vez y luego viene la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta. Ellos hacen el amor todos los días, porque se aman, porque Even se ha dejado querer e Isak también. Ellos se besan muchas veces en el día, se desean suerte, se abrazan, se acarician y sienten que están vivos. Ellos recuerdan una y otra vez ese momento en el que salvaron la vida del otro, cuando él tomó a Isak entre sus brazos como lo hace ahora cada vez que le hace el amor y como Isak tiró ese frasco como cuando se enoja y le arroja juguetonamente un almohadón del sillón.

Ellos se besan tanto hasta quedarse dormidos, ellos lo hace siempre, porque les gusta sentir al otro mientras duermen y lentamente un cepillo de dientes se fue quedando, luego un pijama, una playera, dos playeras, un pantalón y cuando se dio cuenta Isak, Even y Tommy compartían la cama todos los días hasta que la otra casa pasó a la historia y ahora solo ellos dos convivían en el departamento de Even.

Even escribió con Isak la más hermosa historia de amor. Y aun hoy, dos años después, ellos siguen mirándose con el mismo amor que ese día donde compartieron los más difíciles momentos con el otro.

Y en el anillo que compraron para casarse años después, lleva escrito:

** _"Déjate querer y dejaré que me quieras. Isak & Even"_ **

Fin.


End file.
